The Genlot chapters
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: Hi! This is the first of many fics about a certain MR couple my mind came up with. Wondering what couple a Genlot is? Well, read this story and find out! Tell me who out there likes this idea of this couple.
1. Genlot chapters 01; Don't leave me...

  
  
The Genolt chapters 01: Don't Leave Me...  
  
~Genki's point of view~  
  
We just barely got to know each other and now already she is leaving us. Leaving me....  
Will we ever get to see her again, I can't help but wonder. What if she is attacked by some baddies or something falls on her again, and she gets trapped? What if...what if she finds someone else on her journeys?  
I don't know why I feel this way, I mean, I just met her but I just can't get her out of my head. I mean her brown hair, her pinkish-brown eyes...her cute little outfit. I just can't get her image out of my head. But looks is not the only thing the seems to draw me to her. It's her personality. So lively, so adventurous, so full of confidence and energy that I think draws me to her. I mean, I never quite met a girl like her in my life...I mean any girl that can make Tiger apologize to her out of fear is really something.   
I admit she over reacts at some points but I do to! She gets into trouble sometimes, but so do I. I love looking at old ruins so does she, I mean we're like a match made in heaven. Not to mention, she is not really that much older then me, so it is possible that if we got to know each other better she will not just think of me as a little brother, like I think Holly does.   
But who I'm I kidding? I'll probably never get to see her again. I asked her to stay with us but she just said no. I guess she probably does not feel the same way about me as I feel for her...*sigh* If only...I know the others would laugh at me if I told them this but...I really want a girl friend. You know, somebody to hold in your arms, somebody you can tell them how much you love them and they can say 'I love you.' Truthfully back to you. I want somebody to love me...I never had much friends back home...and the only family I had was my adopted mother...who is always away at work most of the time. It still hurts to know that my real parents abandoned me when I was just a baby...they didn't love me....I'm not sure anyone does...Except maybe the friends I have now. But someday, after our adventure the team will spilt up. Tiger will go back to his pack, Golem will go back to his friends that will be revived in the forest, Hare...I don't know, but I don't think he'll just sit around and do nothing, he'll probably fight in battles. Holly and Suzo will go back to their village, Moochi...well Moochi will probably stay with me...but where do I go? To Holly's village? I guess she wouldn't mine but I just don't think I would fit in living a calm life in a little village. Moochi would like that though, so he would probably end up staying with Holly and Suzo when I left...   
I was really hoping she could have been the one who would stay with me...to be by my side always. We could have explored ruins together, and did all kind of adventures things together. But I guess It will never happen. She said herself she wanted a boyfriend...why couldn't I have been her boyfriend? I guess it was just a wish I had. Maybe it was not meant to be. But it just felt so right...But now all I can do is watch as she files away in her iron bird into the dusk sky, leaving me behind.  
Maybe someday we will meet again...maybe....but for now all I can say is....  
  
"...Bye, Colt."  



	2. Genlot chapters 02; Why did I leave you?

Genolt chapters 02; Why did I leave you?  
  
  
~Colt's point of view~  
  
The orange hues of the sky from up hear in my Iron Bird is so pretty...but for some reason I just cannot focus on it...I can only think about him....His brown hair, his clear eyes...heck! Even his puffy little cheeks I can't forget about! I admit, he's cute but I've seen lots of cute guys but...I never felt like this about them.  
Could I have gotten a crush or maybe even have fallen in love with that boy? I mean...sure he's cute and he seems to have a fun personality, but....I don't know, I just feel afraid when I think about him. I get all nervous and my hands get all sweaty...why is it? Why is it he makes me feel that way?   
I know I wanted a boyfriend but, I never thought I would actually fall in love so soon, and leaving him before even a full day is gone by was not what I was planning to do when I fell in love either but I just...I just could not star into those deep, beautiful eyes , or the cute little face much longer without just getting the desire to give him a big kiss. And I'm scared...that would have been my first kiss, I want it to be special...I need to know if he felt the same way for me before I kissed him. I would hate to waste my first kiss on someone who was going to reject it.  
What am I talking about? Could I really be in love with him? Anyway...chances are I'll never see him again, so you should not waste your time thinking about him so much!  
.........Why those that make me so sad? It was my choice to leave or not...I could have joined him, but I said no. He seemed so concerned about my safety...that was so sweet, but...when I said no, I could have sworn I saw some sadness in his eyes.   
Could He have felt the same way? Well...I guess I'll never know now...But it would have been fun to have him for a boyfriend. He seemed interested in old ruins and seemed to like adventure just like me...I would have loved for just me and him to travel around and search old ruins and all after Moo was defeated...but, I left, and I guess that decision stopped all those possibilities.  
Next time I see him, if in some chance I ever see him again, he'll probably be with Holly...I mean he's traveling with her already...and she is pretty.  
Who am I kidding...He would not have wanted a tom-boy like me for a girlfriend. I just wish that I could have been his girl though, just for a little while....but that will never happen because, I left. So as I fly hear up in the sky, I mutter only one sentence out load.  
  
"Genki, why did I leave you?"  
  



End file.
